Little Orange hoodie
by sasunarukyuubi
Summary: A oneshot parody of little red riding hood. Sort of. Rated T for language. OOC Sasuke, BEWARE!


WARNING! No, it's not yaoi. Just wanted to let you know, major OOC Sasuke!

-- Iruka --

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"What's the address, again?" Naruto inquired.

Iruka sighed. That boy… He gave Naruto the directions to his house and said, "Okay, Naruto. Remember, please. And, also, Naruto, the forest is dangerous at night, so you might want to get there before sundown."

Iruka could hear the blond laugh and could picture the over-grown grin on his face. "Don't worry, Iruka-sensei!" and he hung up. Iruka sighed for the second time. He better get there.

-- Naruto --

Naruto walked away from the phone and whistled to himself as he grabbed his orange coat and bag. The bag was very important because it held the items he was to deliver.

He opened the bag and peeked inside to see if the deserts were fine. Check. Naruto closed the bag and slung it over his shoulder then winced as he realized what he did. He checked again, and when he saw that they were fine, he set off.

Naruto walked down the trail, his orange coat trailing behind him. As he walked, he met his friend, Sakura. Her pink rabbit ears and fluffy pink tail shimmered in the sunlight. Naruto waved bye to his friend and kept going.

He reached the bridge and watched the birds float lazily on the river. He was in such a good mood that he whistled a Christmas carol even though it was in the middle of June.

"Don't you think it's a bit early for Christmas, dobe?"

Naruto seemed to jump about two feet when he heard the voice. He spun around.

Leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and his tail sweeping around his left leg was another boy. He was older than the blonde and had raven hair that stuck up in the back. His pointed ears lay on the side of his head and a smirk floated over his face.

Naruto gasped. A wolf! Iruka told him to stay away from them. Wait, what'd he call him?!

"Uh…" Naruto glanced at the trail behind him, planning on his escape.

The wolf left the tree, walking to the blonde. He smiled, flashing his fangs. "I'm Sasuke. What's your name?" He asked. Sasuke frowned when Naruto didn't respond. "What's in the bag?" he asked innocently, pointing at the bag slung over Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto glared at the wolf and replied, "Nothing. Excuse me, but I have to be somewhere…"

Sasuke said nothing and shrugged, not satisfied in the least. "Fine. I have to be somewhere, too." He turned to walk into the forest. He stopped just outside the trees and turned his head to look at the blonde and smirked. "See ya." And he disappeared.

When the wolf was gone, Naruto unconsciously shuddered. 'Iruka-sensei was right,' Naruto thought. 'Wolves are creepy…'

Naruto walked for a whole hour and began to feel tired. But he wouldn't give up! 'Iruka-sensei is counting on me!' he thought to himself, pushing himself forward.

"Tired, dobe?"

The voice almost scared Naruto up a tree. Naruto turned around to see the damned wolf again, this time on a tree branch. He sat, mockingly, as Naruto caught his breath.

"Asshole…" Naruto whispered softly, glaring again at the wolf, Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned. "Language, sir, language." Naruto continued to glare.

Naruto turned to walk away and ignored the wolf. Sasuke frowned and disappeared once more into the forest.

It was a few minutes later when Naruto arrived at Iruka's house. The house was rather small, but big enough for one man. He knocked on the door and heard a "come in!" from inside. He opened the door and walked in. There was a traveling cloak a chair at the table. Naruto walked into Iruka's room and called out, "Iruka-sensei?"

"Oh, hello, Naruto!" Iruka called from the table inside his room. Across from him sat Kakashi, who worked as a wood cutter for construction, and next to him sat… the wolf?!

He dropped the bag absentmindedly and pointed accusingly at him "What the hell?!"

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Iruka asked, concerned. Kakashi just turned to look at Naruto and waved.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke turned around. "Oh, hello." He smiled. He turned to Iruka. "Is this Naruto?"

Iruka nodded. "Have you two met already?"  


Sasuke nodded too and Naruto just stared, unbelieving. "Iruka-sensei, didn't you say to stay away from wolves?"

Iruka shrugged and replied, "Most wolves. But Sasuke here is much more civilized than those other brutes. No offense to any friends you have, Sasuke."

Sasuke waved it off. "None taken."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments. Naruto walked to the three, dropped the bag on the table, and left the room.

THE END


End file.
